


Want

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never seen Tommy like this, so exquisitely desperate. All of his defenses are gone, and Adam wants him, needs him... just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlredreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlredreign/gifts), [qafmaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/gifts).



> **Betas** : minxie, aislinntlc
> 
> **A/N** : Never in my life did I think I'd write something like this. I swear, this has never really been a kink of mine, and yet, Tommy goes and tweets that damn vine and here I am, writing it. This is for @shinyredrain and @qafmaniac, who got me thinking about it last night.

The way Tommy slams the apartment door shut behind him and the loud _thud thud_ of his shoes hitting the wall drive Adam to his feet and send him racing over to find out what happened. When he gets to the foyer, though, Tommy runs right into him.

"Fuck, sorry, shit." Tommy starts to move around him, but his socks slip on the tiles.

Adam grabs onto him and holds him steady. When Tommy tries to pull away, Adam tightens his grip on Tommy's forearm and examines him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Tommy says. "I just gotta piss."

_Again_ echoes through Adam's mind. He's seen this before. Not this bad and not every time Tommy goes out alone, but often enough that it's been piquing an instinct deep and dark inside Adam. 

"How badly?"

Tommy's eyes widen, and he tries to yank his arm from Adam's grasp. He doesn't look afraid though, more like a child caught doing something he knows he shouldn't, but can't resist.

"How badly do you need to go?" 

As he repeats the question, Adam uses Tommy's distraction to spin him around, turning them so Tommy's back is to his chest and they're right in front of the long, ornate mirror on one wall. So he can see Tommy's face.

Splaying a hand over Tommy's chest, Adam slides it downward, pushing his fingers into the scant space between Tommy's bare skin and his tight jeans and underwear.

"Adam?" Tommy's voice is edged with panic, and he tries to squirm away. "What the fuck, dude?"

Sliding his hand further down, Adam curls his fingers over Tommy's half-hard dick and rests his thumb on the warm skin over Tommy's bladder. "What is it you want?"

Tommy goes still, inhales a ragged breath, as Adam presses his thumb down, just enough to feel the tautness that lies beneath the flesh. Tommy's dick fills and twitches under Adam's fingers. 

Sparks fly through Adam, sizzling and settling in his balls, in the base of his dick. He rotates his hips and grinds against Tommy, but it's the pressure of his hand that has Tommy reaching for him, holding on to him. And Adam wants, he fucking _wants_ to shatter Tommy's control and make him fly apart. 

"Do you want to take a piss?" Adam asks, flexing his thumb. "Or do you want to feel your pants flood warm and wet? Or—" he pauses, pushing down with his whole hand and holding it there "—do you want to piss on me?"

With a strangled "Fuck," Tommy arches back against Adam. He rubs against Adam's dick, and Adam's fingers tighten reflexively. 

"Is that it?" Need makes Adam's voice deeper, rougher. "Do you want to mark me?"

Tommy's entire body jerks. His fingers dig into Adam's biceps. A spurt of something wet and warm trickles over Adam's palm.

Just like that, the game is real. Adam can't take his eyes off the mirror, can't stop watching Tommy. He's never seen Tommy like this, so exquisitely desperate. All of his defenses are gone, and Adam wants him, needs him... just like this. 

Adam twists his hand, almost brutally. The shudder that runs through Tommy vibrates into Adam's dick, makes him thrust against Tommy. Doing his best to keep the pressure on Tommy's bladder, Adam spreads his fingers and squeezes Tommy's dick.

"Fucking fuck, Adam." The words are almost incoherent, sounding as if they're being torn from Tommy. He's clinging to Adam, bucking under his touch, spilling sounds and syllables.

"Tell me," Adam says, flinging his free hand out to rest it against the mirror, to keep himself from toppling over.

He matches every _press, flex, release_ of his hand with a roll of his hips, grinding his dick against Tommy's ass and lower back. He's so close, so damn close, but he wants to feel Tommy, to fucking make Tommy piss and come all over himself, all over Adam's hand. 

His voice dark with need, Adam all but growls into Tommy's ear. "Do you want to claim me?" 

Tommy's entire body seems to convulse. He makes a sound like nothing Adam's ever heard before from him. Hot, wet, sticky, sharply-scented liquid floods over Adam's hand.

Thunder roars in Adam's ears, his vision narrows to the dark, soaked, spreading patch of fabric over Tommy's dick, and Adam comes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Want (pod fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883845) by [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat)




End file.
